The Punk Chronicles
by JPenbird
Summary: While on the road, CM Punk meets two women. One is a devious DJ, traveling the US with her partner. The other is an impassioned upcoming wrestler, looking to make it big in the business. CMxOFC ;


Hello. This is my first SERIOUS foray into fanfiction. I love seeing the worlds, characters and views people come up with so I decided to really give this a go. My main goal was to really write CM Punk realistically. That means you will see him deal almost all aspects of his life from work to play but focus more on his life while he's not busy pleasing the fans. He will also be dealing with the choices he makes and they affect he and his world. Thank you to my editor, business luncheon partner and bffl, brobee1224. I hope you enjoy this story and please feel free to review. Thank you.

* * *

The red "b" shone in the silver circle that was placed on the ears of his black headphones. Right under them lie a black felt baseball cap, simple in design but did the job for him. He reached down to his iPhone and silenced the metal music that was just blaring in his ears. Heavily tattooed fingers grazed the metal of the headphones as they were placed on the wooden shelf. Per his nightly ritual, the black cap was removed releasing parted black hair that nearly covered his eyes. He sighed and ran his inked digits through his to control the previously unleashed hair to pull it all back into the signature hairstyle his fans know him for. Placing both hands on his dresser, he looked in to the mirror and smiled making his silver lip ring protrude slightly from his face. He felt _almost_ satisfied with himself and the smile faded just as quickly as it came. The golden flecks in his hazel eyes disappeared behind his eyelids slowly. His eyes shot open as his surroundings jerked heavily. It was the eighth time in five minutes that the new bus driver had hit a something or other. The man picked up the corded white phone pushed a button and slumped down on his taffy colored bed.

"Yes, sir?" a gruff voice asked.  
"Hey man, can you drive a bit more smoothly? I might vomit up the chuice I drank a while ago at this rate," the star answered.  
"My bad, man. It's not like these roads are the greatest, though. Wait, is that what you call your creation, Punk?"  
The man replied, "If you drove better, you may get the answer to that. Night, Toad."

He carefully replaced the phone on the receiver and decided to lie back on the sheets. Punk immediately shot up and turned the white dials on the wall right next to the phone changing the dimness of the room giving a more intimate feel. Speaking of intimate, he was thinking of calling a girl he had met backstage at his company's weekly show. Lying against the pillow, he remembered how she would avert his gaze when she spoke yet when he uttered the slightest thing, her shining blue pools would be focused directly on him. It almost seemed as if she wanted to look further. He had to leave early that night but managed to leave with her number in tow.

Even though she his usual type, she was quite pretty in the unconventional sense. Shannon's hair was unnaturally blonde, perfectly molded and in the shape of a faux hawk that leaned very forward. Suddenly, his phone sounded off with jingling chimes signaling that it was an unfamiliar number. Normally he wouldn't take it but decided he could it always block the person if necessary. The ink filled "R" on his middle finger flexed as he picked up the phone and slid the "unlock" button to answer.

"Hello?" Punk's gentle but gruff voice asked.

"Umm..hi. Punk? It's uh..this is awkward but I'm..?" a low pitched female voice answered.  
"Oh, Shannon, also known as DJ Dukes," Punk replied with a hint of a smile in his voice.

"Oh, hey. I'm surprised you actually remembered me."

"Well usually, I don't remember bleach blonde haired DJ's named DJ Dukes but for some reason you stuck out." Physically her facial features were memorable but her pert bust was quite unforgettable as well. Unfortunately, he didn't go for girls who too, TOO easy. He was a man with principles.

"I'm still around town, can I come around?" Shannon asked shyly.

He sat up with his attention and his manhood aroused.

"Screw scruples," the star muttered under his breath.

"What was that?"

"Sure, you can come over."

Shannon didn't really care for wrestling in the slightest bit when Marcus, her longtime friend and fellow DJ nearly begged her to go with him. She couldn't help but to accept and accompany him. He kept raving about how awesome the stars were and how crazy it was that they would be so close to the club they were djing at as part of the east coast tour. It was no matter to Shannon considering wrestling wasn't even a real sport to her. At least some of them were decent looking but nothing to write home about. Not like she would write home anyway considering the annoyance that her parents gave her but that was for another day. The night of the show Marcus could barely contain himself considering the miraculously snagged backstage passes and was set to meet his favorite stars at the WWE show. Shannon waited for Marcus looking very casual. She settled for her black and gray Batman shirt with shiny black web patterned stockings and fire engine red boots. Her signature sculpted aerodynamic bleach blonde faux hawk gleamed with the glitter gel she applied twenty minutes before. Marcus definitely took wrestling seriously because he rented a limo. Shannon stepped in and sank into the plush leather letting her muscles relax. She put her head back and breathed deeply.

"Marcus," she breathed. "I can't believe you're dragging me to this," Shannon said at a turtle like pace. T

he man sitting opposite her raised a mocha skinned fist to his mouth and coughed loudly. The blonde haired woman's bright blue eyes opened wide. She reached down her right side, opened her black leather Black Sabbath satchel to get her silver compact. The sultry DJ narrowed her eyes and shook her head thinking that she should have put more Visine to hide it.

"Oh, it must be my eyeliner-"

"Save it, La Duca," Marcus interjected. Shannon tensed considerably. He hadn't used her full last name in ages.

She exclaimed using a black lacquered fingernail to point at her kohl lined right eye, "Marcus, really!" "All I did was ask for you to come with me to something important and you felt the need to smoke up for it? We're meeting people tonight," the innovative DJ replied.

Her surprised face quickly faded into a scowl making her lip gloss smudge. She smartly stayed silent.

"It's cool, Dukes. The only one you represent is yourself and what you are repping right now is the Shannon that loves ganja. I'm not the one who'll be affected ultimately," he said coolly

His cue-ball-esque head shone as he turned. "Driver, please go."

"Shannon didn't dare reply because she knew he was right and more so she just didn't give a shit. She was a grown woman which allotted her the freedom to do as she pleased. She relaxed and placed her head on the headrest and closed her eyes. "Freedom is a miracle and burden, Shannon. Many lives have been elevated and destroyed by the liquor that is freedom," her mother's voice echoed in her head.

Shannon snorted and looked up to Marcus who was highly engrossed in his phone. Marcus caught her staring but only adjusted himself in his seat and went back to his fascinating phone. Marcus had uncharacteristically been obsessed with phone as of late when previously he nearly hated using the damn thing. Maybe a girlfriend? She chuckled at the thought. Marcus never showed much interest in anything but furthering his career.

Shannon didn't dare reply because she knew he was right and more so she just didn't give a shit. She was a grown woman which allotted her the freedom to do as she pleased. She relaxed and placed her head on the headrest and closed her eyes.  
"Freedom is a miracle and burden, Shannon. Many lives have been elevated and destroyed by the liquor that is freedom," her mother's voice echoed in her head. Shannon snorted and looked up to Marcus whose attention was held by his handheld device.

Marcus caught her staring but only adjusted himself in his seat and went back to his business. Marcus had uncharacteristically been obsessed with phone as of late when previously he nearly hated using the damn thing. Perhaps he had a girlfriend? She chuckled at the thought. Marcus never showed much interest in anything but furthering his career but it was whatever if Marcus wanted to keep secretive, that was his business.

Soon they arrived at the arena. The driver parked. Slowly, he opened the door on Shannon's right side. She was relieved that she was still under the influence which prevented any undue tension. Since she can remember, every time she became anxious, Shannon would get a terrible case of the hiccups. It was a good thing she was not a fan like Marcus or she would be quite the distraction.

Now that they had arrived at their destination, Marcus' expression softened and he finally spoke and told her to keep her wits about her. Shannon clutched her bag and walked in with her good friend.

After the show, Marcus was chatting it up with the divas and new recruits who had successfully made it to the main wrestling shows. Shannon shifted on her heels back and forth in boredom staring at the ceiling.

"That bored, huh?" a rough voice asked behind her. Marcus stared past her and gasped. She turned around to find herself face to face with the WWE Champion CM Punk. His thin lips curled slightly as he waited for a response. Marcus shifted his focus from the champion to his friend. Right then, a perfectly high pitched hiccup was released.


End file.
